El árbol del ahorcado
by Abeja de Chocolate
Summary: A Peeta siempre le pareció repugnante una persona que pudiera asesinar y seguir viviendo, una razón más para odiar a Los Juegos del Hambre, le sorprendía la facilidad para matar de los vencedores, pero después de la guerra esa sensación de tener entre sus manos el cuello de su víctima se hacía cada vez más familiar. La muerte del Sinsajo y su marido fue noticia nacional.
1. Chapter 1

A Peeta siempre le pareció repugnante una persona que pudiera asesinar y seguir viviendo, una razón más para odiar a Los Juegos del Hambre, le sorprendía la facilidad para matar de los vencedores, pero después de la guerra esa sensación de tener entre sus manos el cuello de su víctima se hacía cada vez más familiar.

La muerte del Sinsajo y su esposo fue noticia nacional.


	2. El árbol del ahorcado

Había muy pocas cosas que Peeta Mellark amaba aun después de la guerra. Muchos recuerdos ligados a emociones demasiado pesadas, incluso a veces insoportables; al inicio las noches en vela era imposibles, las pesadillas iban y venían con tanta facilidad que a veces olvidaba que era real y que era falso. Katniss siempre estuvo ahí, después de dos semanas de que volvió al doce la chica ya dormía con él.

Tenían sus complicaciones naturalmente, Peeta tenía sus ataques y Katniss sus pesadillas, pero como toda pareja afrontaron sus problemas juntos.

Formalmente iniciaron una relación tres años después de la guerra, tenían aproximadamente veintiún años cuando Peeta le propuso matrimonio a Katniss, y ella no se hizo de mucho rogar, casándose dos semanas después.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Peeta de su matrimonio con Katniss, además del hecho de que la chica se había vuelto una dulzona, era la pasión con la que se desenvolvía en la cama. Él nunca había sido apasionado, pero su chica era puro fuego, voraz, fiera y agresiva.

Como le fascinaba hacer el amor con su Katniss.

Incluso fue difícil al comienzo. Cuando empezaron su relación apenas se daban uno que otro abrazo, y los primeros cuatro meses de su matrimonio fueron solo roses y besos, hasta que después de una atroz pesadilla a Katniss no le bastaron los labios de Peeta.

Llevaban aproximadamente diez años casados y ahora lo que deseaba Peeta era un hijo, uno de Katniss para ser exactos.

Ella fue difícil de convencer, viejos temores la esperaban cada noche con enorme fidelidad y la idea de perder una criatura la atormentaba desde hace un par de años.

Prácticamente había perdido la esperanza.

Todo cambio en el cumpleaños de Peeta. Katniss se puso un bonito vestido naranja atardecer que combinaba perfectamente con su piel, esperó a Peeta fuera de casa así vestida y cuando él apareció no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que vivía con una diosa pagana.

Cenaron, bailaron y comieron un pastel que Katniss preparo, luego ella lo llevo al bosque, al lago específicamente.

Nadaron, hicieron el amor, y abrazados en el silencio de la naturaleza, con la luminiscencia natural del agua que los teñía de azul eléctrico, Katniss le dijo a Peeta:

-Estoy embarazada.

Y Peeta lloró.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los meses se pasaron rápidamente, y nada había ido bien. La edad de Katniss era ya algo avanzada para tener hijos, lo que implicaba un problema, y por si fuera poco el bebe parecía tener el propósito de robar toda la energía de su madre.

Ya tenía cinco meses y Katniss estaba tan delgada a como recordaba Peeta cuando la vio por primera vez después de la guerra, los huesos de su torso se marcaban con tirantes, incluso el médico del distrito había ofrecido la posibilidad de un aborto, a lo que Katniss se negó cuando Peeta abiertamente había accedido, sorprendiendo a su amada esposa.

Peeta empezaba a creer fervientemente que esa criatura en lugar de un niño era un parasito. Y así llegaron al séptimo mes, donde la vida de Peeta se hizo piedra.

En la mañana, antes de irse Katniss había presentado dolores en el vientre, aunque supusieron que era normal por las fuertes patadas y jaloneo intestinal que el niño hacia en el interior de la ojigris.

Salió a trabajar un tanto intranquilo, pasado frente a la Clínica de Enfermos Mentales. El distrito doce se estaba dedicando al área de la medicina, y había puesto una clínica para las personas mentalmente desorientadas. Peeta vio como gente confundida con largas batas blancas salía de la institución, se habían reportado algunos ataques de estas personas en el distrito, incluso uno de ellos entro a casa de Haymich una noche. Aun después de todo ese tiempo Peeta sabía que habían puesto esa clínica con un "regalo" para él y Katniss, por si tenía otro ataque él no tuviera que viajar al Capitolio, pero eso lo traía sin cuidado.

La última vez que tuvo un ataque fue hace cuatro años, cuando Gale se apareció por el distrito pidiendo disculpa a Katniss, ella lo perdono y lo abrazo, claro que Peeta no sabía el porqué de Gale con su mujer, rompió cosas, grito insultos y le pego a Gale; claro que cuando se tranquilizo tuvo que disculparse con ambos morenos. Incluso después de ese incidente estuvo tan nervioso que Katniss lo mimo las siguientes semanas.

Al llegar a la panadería lo recibió un montón de trabajo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Toda la tarde estuvo con un extraño presentimiento y apenas cerro la panadería se hecho a correr a casa.

Y no se equivoco.

En el pórtico todo estaba normal, todo menor su Katniss que salía a recibirlo, la casa olía a quemado, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y vio una olla con agua hirviendo, el disco rojo de tanto tiempo prendida . Todo en absoluto silencio. Peeta empezó a asustarse cuando en la sala de estar el televisor estaba prendido, se dirigió a las escaleras y lo que vio hizo que palideciera, pequeñas gotas de sangra estaban regadas escalera arriba y subió cada una de ella con lentitud, hasta que escucho un quejido proveniente del cuarto, ahí si subió las gradas de un dos por tres. Al llegar a la habitación la visión que lo recibió lo espanto.

Su Katniss, su chica, su amor.

En el suelo, al lado de la cama matrimonial, llena de sangre.

Peeta avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, sosteniendo la cabeza de su mujer con suavidad. Las mejillas de ella estaban manchadas de sangre y trato de limpiarlas con sus pulgares. Los ojos grises lo miraban con dolor.

-K-Kat… ¿Qué?

-Peeta –Y ella cerró los ojos, dejo de respirar, y Peeta supo que su corazón se paralizó.

No recuerda cuando dejo de llamarla, o de besarla, o cuando dejo de llorar, pero cuando l hizo se dio cuenta del llanto ahogado que estaba a su lado, inclino la cabeza y…y lo vio.

Una bola formada en la orilla de la cama que no dejaba de llorar y mirarlo buscando su perdón. Pero Peeta no tenía tiempo para la misericordia cuando el asesino de su esposa estaba en la misma habitación que él. Así que, levantándose del suelo se dirigió a ese hombre y lo tomó del cuello, claro que su contrincante no hizo nada por defenderse, solo lloraba y lo miraba suplicando perdón, haciendo que el odio de Peeta aumentara, sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque pero no quería pararlo. Peeta se tranquilizo hasta que el asesino lleno de la sangre de su Katniss dejo de respirar, y tomándolo de una pierna lo lanzo fuera de la cama.

Se reclino sobre Katniss y tomándola con sumo cuidado la levanto en brazos y la deposito con suavidad en la cama, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, vio con dolor como el vientre abultado sangraba, la beso con pasión por última vez y se dirigió al primer piso, fue hasta el jardín y busco entre sus materiales lo que necesitaba.

Cerro la casa con llave y por un momento pensó en incinerarla pero rechazo la idea.

Se dirigió a la pradera y cruzo la verja del bosque, y se encamino al lago, ahí donde tantas veces había hecho el amor con Katniss había un árbol donde les gustaba recostarse.

Formo el nudo.

Colgó la cuerda.

Y mientras trepaba el árbol cantaba:

 _Sera, será._

 _Que al árbol vendrás._

 _Que por matar a tres,_

 _Un hombre colgó el._

 _Ocurren cosas raras más seria algo muy normal,_

 _Poderte ver, aquí al anochecer._

Mientras cantaba su voz sonaba temblorosa y algo raspada por el llanto. Después de todo, esa era la canción que Katniss cantaba para él, por más trágica que fuera le gustaba.

Coloco la cuerda en su cuello y se lanzo del árbol.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos grises de Katniss, cuando una luz blanca lo rodeo.

Katniss estaba a su lado de un momento a otro, tomándolo suavemente de la mano y sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

Y le pregunto:

-¿Te dolió? –Peeta respondió negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella se refería al momento de su muerta.

-¿Y a ti?-Una mano cruzo sobre el hombre de Katniss y la otra la tomo del rostro obligándola a verlo.

Los ojos de ella lo dijeron todo antes que ella.

-Muchísimo.

-Lo mate.

-Lo sé.

Katniss tomó la mano de Peeta y lo guio a lo que parecía el bosque de casa en primavera.

Antes de irse completamente, Peeta volteo la mirada hacia atrás y pensó en que ¿Por qué su contrincante no se defendió?

Pero,¿ Cómo iba a saber el loco Peeta Mellark que el asesino de su chica no pudo defenderse porque acababa de nacer?


End file.
